


Brrrrr

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We pause for partner identification</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Water" Element drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Brrrr

Napoleon sighed and leaned back on the couch, one hand holding one of the ski lodge's famous "hot toddies," the other arm wrapped around the latest Innocent, named, incongruously enough, Bunny. She curled into him, her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a loud 'thump' from the direction of the picture window. Glancing over, Napoleon discovered what might be taken for the world's shortest Abominable Snowman, plastered against a pane.

"Is it… is that…?" Bunny gasped breathlessly.

"A Yeti? No, my dear, that's simply my partner, completely covered in snow. It seems he's fallen off the roof. Again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Out in the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58245) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery)




End file.
